Pains
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: [AU] Tenma was bullied by the gangsters when someone who cares about Tenma the most offered him for help... Warning: Hurt/Comfort


**OK, here we go. This shall be my first fan fiction ever in 2014, but this will be my last fan fiction right before I'm heading back to school… No worries, I will still ongoing my stories but maybe a story or two per month… Year 2014 will be a challenging year for me as I'm sitting exams. So, good luck for me! (Smiles)**

**Well, I don't know why I started a year with a hurt/comfort themed KyouTen fan ficion… By the way, I hope you can enjoy the story. Remember to F&R (favorite and review).**

* * *

**Pains**

(Tenma's POV)

I walked down the street from my school as usual. I was so happy as I scored the highest score among my classmates in my favorite subject, English. I skipped happily while I was on my way home.

I almost reached home when 3 guys were blocking my way home. I halted my steps. I looked at their face, carefully. One of the guys has a scar right above his right eyebrow, another one has a pair of fiercely eyes, and the third one has an evil smile. Man, this ain't good. They looked so horrible.

"Erm… Excuse me?" I asked.

"What?" the one with the scar asked.

"You… are… blocking my… way… home…" I muttered.

The guys laughed at me.

"Home?" the guy with an evil smile said, "Tch! ARE WE BLOCKING YOUR WAY, MISTER?"

"Ehm… Y-Yes…" I muttered.

"Yes?" the one with a pair of fiercely guy said, "Kuro, you must tell him something!"

Then the one with scar came close to me.

"This is our street; nobody shall pass here unless you don't give us money!"

What?! Money? I just ran into gangsters… Oh crap.

"Now, show me the money," the same guy asked me for the money.

"Uhm… I… used up… all of… the money… just now…" I told a white lie to him.

"Really?" the one with scar raised an eyebrow, "guys, you know what to do!"

The other two nodded.

Then, I remembered one of them grabbed my bag and opened it. He put the bag upside down and let all of my stationary and books falling out from my bag. The other one scavenged over my things, looking for the treasure. Meanwhile, the one with scar began searching over my body, looking for money. Gosh, I left 100 yen somewhere with me, but where was it?

"Kuro, we found nothing," said two guys who were 'taking care of' my bags. I sighed in relief. Perhaps I left my money inside the drawer of my table in my school.

"Good, I found nothing too," said Kuro (I mean the guy with scar, as he was called 'Kuro' by the other guys) while staring at me, forcing me to lean against the wall, "if you don't get the money, just hit him up."

'Hit him up?'I was confused. Suddenly I felt pain at my abdomen.

"Ouch…" I was being speechless.

"Do you enjoy that?" Kuro asked. I didn't say anything, instead I was groaning for the pain.

"I will take the answer as YES," said Kuro, "Kage, Ken, beat him up!"

The two rushed towards me and began hitting me, with their fists. I remembered one of them even yielded himself with a baseball bat, so I started to feel more pain around my body. My legs were getting weaker until I couldn't stand anymore. I kneeled down on the road, with the fresh wounds on my body. Tears started to flow from my eyes, symbolizing the pain I was currently suffering in my body. Seconds later I lied down on the road, and my body was being tortured by the gangsters. I couldn't do anything, I was completely hopeless, I was…

"Tenma! Hang on!" suddenly I heard a voice. A familiar voice.

"TENMA!"

I couldn't recognize the voice on time right before I unconsciously closed my eyes. I fainted.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I found myself in a white room. I was lying on a white bed. I looked around my surroundings and found out a pointy navy-haired guy resting his head on his arms. He was sleeping beside me. He was still in his casual clothes, like what I did see at school.

I attempted to move my limbs but I still could feel the pain. I hissed. I peeped at the guy beside me. Good, he wasn't awake yet. I slowly focused my eyes on my arms. The wounds were still there. I wanted to look at the wounds, closer. I didn't realize that even moving a finger was a painful and impossible mission to me. I screamed in pain. Just then, he woke up.

"Tenma! Daijobu desuka?" he quickly focused on me right after he woke up.

"Yeah…" I answered Tsurugi, one of my close friends in my school.

"Yokata…" he sighed in relief, "Man… you look so horrible…"

I suddenly felt that his hands touching my face. I looked at him and my eyes told me that Tsurugi was so concerned about me. His eyes could tell. Even an ex-SEED would care about his teammates.

"Tell me… What happened?" I asked with a weak voice.

"The gangsters," he said, "luckily… I was nearby with a football… so uhm… I got them fled with the Death Sword."

"Thanks… for…" I was about to finish my sentence when suddenly I felt his lips touching my lips. From that moment, my heart pumped even faster than ever. I don't know why.

Seconds later, he broke the kiss.

"I care about you… Tenma…" Tsurugi said as tears started to flow slowly from his pair of yellow eyes, "I'm afraid… that… I'm going… to…"

Tsurugi suddenly buried himself into me. My eyes told me that he was sobbing. I didn't know that he was so care about me. Unconsciously, my mind helped me to complete Tsurugi's sentence.

"He was going to say that he's afraid of losing me, didn't he?" I said to myself while still looking at Tsurugi. I patted his shoulders.

"Trust me… Kyousuke…" I said softly, "you won't lose me… forever…"

I ended up resting my head beside his, and we spent a good night at the hospital.


End file.
